


Heavy on my heart

by Princess_Kurenai



Series: The Argentum Brothers [10]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Prompto Argentum & Loqi Tummelt are Siblings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28090158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/pseuds/Princess_Kurenai
Summary: Loqi odiava restare da solo a casa la notte. Era una persona adulta, e poteva affermare con sicurezza di non avere paura, ma il silenzio e la strana sensazione che dovesse accadere qualcosa di brutto da lì a qualche momento lo rendevano inquieto.Erano ovviamente sciocchezze, suggestioni dettate dall'assenza di suo fratello nelle mura domestiche, ma non poteva fare a meno di provare quell'angoscia che gli impediva di dormire.
Relationships: Cor Leonis/Loqi Tummelt
Series: The Argentum Brothers [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/852090
Comments: 3





	Heavy on my heart

**Author's Note:**

> **Parole:** 1335  
>  **Prompt:** 75 - Durante la notte, X non riesce a dormire e continua a scrivere messaggi a Y, ma che cancella prima di inviare. Senza preavviso, è Y a contattarlo  
>  **Note:**  
>  \- Fa parte della raccolta "Argentum's Brother", si può leggere separatamente dalle altre. Le uniche cose da sapere sono che Loqi e Prompto sono fratelli, e che Loqi e Cor hanno una relazione stabilmente complicata  
> \- Il titolo è preso dalla canzone "Heavy on my Heart" di Anastacia... ma non è ispirata alla canzone.

Loqi odiava restare da solo a casa la notte. Era una persona adulta, e poteva affermare con sicurezza di non avere paura, ma il silenzio e la strana sensazione che dovesse accadere qualcosa di brutto da lì a qualche momento lo rendevano inquieto.

Erano ovviamente sciocchezze, suggestioni dettate dall'assenza di suo fratello nelle mura domestiche, ma non poteva fare a meno di provare quell'angoscia che gli impediva di dormire.

Si mosse irrequieto nel letto, passando da una posizione prona ad una supina. Sbuffò e afferrò il cellulare per portarlo poi vicino al viso. Non aveva messaggi né altre notifiche, segno che Prompto stava bene alla Cittadella dove era ospite del Principe.

Era rassicurante, ma tuttavia neanche quella certezza riuscì a liberarlo di quella sensazione di _ 'imminente disastro' _ .

Emise un altro sbuffo, stringendo le labbra in un broncio, ed aprì la chat che aveva con Cor.

L'ultimo messaggio era proprio di quest'ultimo che lo avvisava di avere un incontro con le Guardie Reali. Una frase semplice e concisa, che Loqi aveva interpretato come un:  _ "Oggi non possiamo vederci" _ .

«Come se io volessi vederti», mugugnò, iniziando però a digitare un messaggio.

Erano le tre del mattino e probabilmente Cor stava già dormendo, ma non gli importava. Voleva solo allontanare quella sensazione di inquietudine facendo qualcosa.  _ Qualsiasi cosa _ .

_ \-- Sei sveglio? -- _

Esitò prima di inviare. Di certo era una domanda stupida e oltremodo inutile, visto che in caso di risposta era ovvio che fosse sveglio. Premette il tasto per cancellare e formulò un altro quesito.

_ \-- Com'è andato l'incontro con le Guardie Reali? -- _

Tuttavia anche quella domanda venne prontamente cancellata. Prima di tutto era probabile che fossero argomenti strettamente confidenziali e cosa non meno importante, Loqi non voleva far credere a Cor che gli importasse qualcosa del suo lavoro.

_ \-- Mi annoio -- _

Scrisse ancora, ma come i messaggi precedenti anche quello venne cancellato. Ne digitò anche altri, dal più semplice e imbarazzante  _ "Ho voglia di scopare" _ al  _ "Ti odio". _ Ma nessuno di quei messaggi venne inviato.

Si rigirò ancora nel letto, pensando di lasciar perdere e di cercare di dormire, ma sapeva che non ci sarebbe mai riuscito. Si sentiva più vigile che mai e quella sensazione che gli diceva che stava per accadere qualcosa di negativo sembrava non volerlo proprio abbandonare. Forse, anche per quel motivo avvertiva il bisogno di Cor accanto a sé.

Non per un qualcosa di romantico ma perché di solito con Cor smetteva di pensare.

_ \-- Vorrei che tu fossi qui -- _

Il pollice esitò sul tasto invio. 

Era una frase troppo intima e non da lui. Cor si sarebbe preoccupato nel leggera, e Loqi non voleva apparire debole agli occhi di nessuno. Men che meno davanti a Leonis.

Però era la verità. Voleva per davvero che Cor fosse lì, se non per scopare almeno per dormire accanto a lui.

«Sono diventato peggio di una ragazzina», sibiló a denti stretti.

Fece per cancellare anche quell'ennesimo messaggio quando il suo cellulare vibrò, strappandogli un verso di sorpresa. 

_ \-- Sono fuori casa tua. Hai 2 minuti per uscire -- _

Era un classico messaggio di Cor. Conciso e diretto. Nessuna spiegazione, solo un ordine apparentemente senza senso.

Per qualche secondo Loqi si chiese se avesse inviato per sbaglio qualche messaggio per aver spinto Cor a mandargli quell’unica frase, ma la chat gli segnava solo gli SMS di Cor, di conseguenza era stato quest'ultimo a prendere l'iniziativa… e ad arrivare sotto casa sua.

Quel pensiero lo investì con violenza e senza neanche prendere in considerazione il rispondere a tono al messaggio di Cor - o pensare al fatto di essere un pigiama -, saltò giù dal letto indossando rapido le pantofole per correre fuori dalla sua stanza.

Fece le scale veloce, saltando gli ultimi gradini, e dopo aver combattuto per qualche secondo con la serratura della porta la spalancò. L'aria fredda dell'inverno lo investì in pieno viso, ma non se ne curò perché c'era effettivamente Cor sulla strada. Aveva parcheggiato lì la sua moto e quello poteva significare solo una cosa:  _ doveva lasciare Insomnia. _

Era raro che Cor si muovesse con un mezzo diverso dalla macchina, e quando accadeva era proprio per delle missioni fuori dai confini cittadini.

Non era la prima volta e non sarebbe neanche stata l'ultima, ma il fatto che stesse succedendo proprio quella notte sembrava confermare le sensazioni negative che Loqi aveva provato fino a quel momento.

«Ti rendi conto di che ore sono?», esclamò raggiungendolo e cercando di mantenere un'espressione seria e arrabbiata in volto.

«Sto per partire», rispose semplicemente Cor, per nulla impressionato dalla sua reazione.

«E allora?»

Loqi strinse i pugni, chiaramente nervoso. Qualcosa sarebbe andato storto, lo sentiva. Aveva avuto quell'impressione per tutta la notte e quella era solo la conferma. Non credeva, in genere, alle coincidenze o al destino però non poteva negare quanto tutto quello fosse assurdo.

«Volevo vederti e salutarti», spiegò Cor senza alcun imbarazzo e con un mezzo sorriso sulle labbra. Sembrava divertito da qualcosa ed era chiaramente calmo, per nulla preoccupato dalla missione che lo attendeva.

In un'altra occasione, Loqi lo avrebbe anche aggredito verbalmente - e tutto il vicinato lo avrebbe sentito - ma non in quel momento. Non se la sentiva.

«Quindi?»

Si fermò davanti al suo compagno, serio, aspettando chissà quale dichiarazione o spiegazione da parte di Cor. Cosa che tuttavia non arrivò mai, perché l'uomo lo attirò a sé stringendolo in un abbraccio. Loqi lo ricambiò quasi senza pensarci, chiudendo le mani sulla stoffa della giacca scura di Cor e rispondendo con entusiasmo al bacio che fece unire le loro labbra poco dopo.

Quando si separarono, Loqi sapeva solamente di aver perso la cognizione del tempo.

«Per quanto starai via?», trovò la forza di chiedere, improvvisamente più calmo. Era assurdo il potere che quell’uomo aveva su di lui… e un po’ lo odiava per quello.

«Solo il fine settimana», rispose Cor, continuando a tenerlo stretto a sé. Continuava ad apparire tranquillo e rilassato, per nulla preoccupato, però la sua presenza lì in un certo qual modo tradiva le sue intenzioni.

Era a causa dell'Impero e della sua forza militare si era fatta ancor più pressante, e qualsiasi missione fuori dai confini era pericolosa anche per l'Immortale. Cor non lo avrebbe mai ammesso e Loqi non avrebbe chiesto nulla, perché alla fine il loro rapporto era quello. Tante cose non dette, sottintese. Parole che nascondevano altri significati che solo loro riuscivano ad interpretare.

«Non farti ammazzare», sbottò Loqi, «sarebbe una seccatura».

Cor accennò un altro sorriso e annuì, liberandolo dall'abbraccio dopo avergli rubato un altro bacio.

Loqi prese subito la distanza, certo che se fosse rimasto lì vicino si sarebbe ancora buttato tra le sue braccia per non farlo andare via - e sarebbe stato imbarazzante oltre che davvero stupido.

Andò verso la porta, mugugnando un:  _ «Ci vediamo allora» _ , che si spense nel sentire Cor richiamarlo per nome.

_ «Loqi». _

Si girò rapido, restando fermo sull'uscio.

«Sì?»

La sua voce tremò un poco. Non sapeva cosa aspettarsi, forse una dichiarazione o una promessa? Qualsiasi cosa gli sarebbe andata bene pur di sentirsi… meno spaventato da quella missione.

«Bel pigiama».

Solo in quel momento Loqi si rese conto di essere effettivamente uscito in pigiama… e non il solito che indossava quando andava a dormire da Cor, ma quello che utilizzava nell'intimità della sua casa. Un imbarazzante, ma comodo, kigurumi a forma di chocobo che gli era stato regalato da suo fratello.

Il suo volto andò subito in fiamme e reagì come era solito fare: rivolse un gestaccio con la mano a Cor e sbatté la porta alle sue spalle con fare drammatico.

Subito dopo, il motore della moto che veniva accesa annunciò la partenza di Cor, e Loqi lo ascoltò allontanarsi fino a quando non calò di nuovo il silenzio nella strada.

Il peso, forse un po' più leggero, era ancora lì sul suo petto e sospirando si appoggiò alla porta chiudendo gli occhi.

_ «Sei l'Immortale. Devi tornare vivo per forza».  _


End file.
